Harry Potter und das Amulett des Chronos
by Endryl de Caladhan
Summary: De Krieg tobt in Großbritannien und die Niederlage der weißen Seite ist vorherbestimmt. Albus Dumbledore, tot, Ron Weasly hat sich nach Brasilien abgesetzt, Harry Potter ist allein im Grimauldplatz, de Schutzzauber drohen zu fallen. Aber was hat das gehei
1. Chapter 1 The Amulet of Time

I own nothing!

Harry Potter und das Amulett des Chronos

Chapter One: The Amulet of Time

Keuchend taumelte Harry durch den engen Flur im Grimauldplatz und hielt sich haltsuchend am Treppengeländer fest.

Wer hätte gedacht das es einmal soweit kommen würde?

Er sicher nicht.

Die weiße Seite war so gut wie ausgerottet, die letzten die noch kämpften waren Michael „Flea" Balzary, Anthony Kiedis, Chad Smith und John Frusciante.

Doch auch wenn sie mit ihrer Musik jeden Todesser in den Bann schlagen konnten, bei Voldemort würde es wohl nicht helfen, er hatte zu wenig Menschliches an sich und die Schutzzauber würden ihn nicht lange aufhalten.

Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Lösung.

Hermine hätte sicher eine Lösung. Doch Hermine war tot, gefallen in einer der ersten Schlachten in diesem gottverdammten Krieg.

Harry war nahe daran aufzugeben.

Was konnte er jetzt noch gewinnen?

Dabei hatte alles so viel versprechend angefangen, aber eben zu spät.

Er war als Kopf des Hauses Black und Potter eingesetzt worden und hatte Einfluss auf die Politik genommen und einiges zum Guten gewendet.

Zwei Wochen später hatte Voldemort das Ministerium eingenommen.

BÄNG!

Das Brechend es äußersten Schutzzaubers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

ER war also schon da. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, bereit jeden Moment zuzuschlagen.

„Mein Lord", Lady Black, mit der er mittlerweile tatsächlich Frieden (allerdings eher durch den Siegelring erzwungenen) geschlossen hatte meldete sich.

„Was?", knurrte Harry gereizt, das Adrenalin raste durch seinen Körper.

„Ich kenne einen Weg für sie hier heraus."

„Welchen? Schnell" schrie Harry gehetzt.

„Nun, es ist nicht sehr sicher-

„Egal! Mach einfach!" brüllte Harry.

Wortlos klappte die Lady ihr Portrait beiseite.

Dahinter kam ein kleines Geheimfach zum Vorschein, indem eine Kette mit einem sehr alt aussehenden Amulett lag.

„Das Amultett des Chronos. Legen sie die Kette um und sprechen sie Tempus Remitti. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Viel Glück!"

Harry schluckte. Sollte er wirklich? Wenn selbst die Lady anscheinend nicht viel darüber wusste dann –

BÄNG!

Egal! Nur noch der innere Schutzzauber und selbst wenn er Voldemort ein spannendes Duell liefern könnte, er konnte ihn noch nicht schlagen.

„Tempus Remitti"

In dem Moment, in dem Lord Voldemort in den Flur gestürzt kam, fing die Welt sich für Harry an zudrehen.

Dann wurde es dunkel.


	2. Chapter 2 Where I Am

Chapter 2 Where I am? Right in Time!!!

_Dann wurde es dunkel_

Als Harry erwachte war das erste was er hörte:

„Schmutziges Ding liegt hier rum... Beschmutzt die hehren Hallen der Blacks... Meisterin würde mich töten, ooohhhhh. Bestimmt ein dreckiges Halbblut ohhhhh.

Aber was ist das? Es trägt die Roben der blacks?

Aber was ist es? Gollum, gollum!"

Das war doch Kreacher! Ja, ganz eindeutig! Aber der war doch tot!

Er selbst hatte es gesehen!

Er hatte sich vor ihn geworfen, als Voldemort ihn, Harry, fast mit einem Todesfluch getroffen hätte.

Ja, auch Kreacher hatte sich damals gewandelt...

Harry richtete sich auf, klopfte sich erstmal den Staub von den Schultern.

Ein Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab erleuchtete seine Umgebung.

Er war am Grimmauldplatz? Hatte das Amulett etwa doch nicht gewirkt?

Harry wurde panisch.

Doch dann bemerkte er, dass es... irgendwie ---- anders aussah als eben?

Die ganze Vorhalle war verstaubt und dreckig.

„Soso, ein Erbe der Familie Black."

Harry erstarrte.

Langsam drehte er sich um und stand Auge um Auge mit-

Dem Portrait von Lady Black.

Er atmete erleichtert aus.

„Sieht wohl so aus." Sagte er kühl.

Lady Back musterte ihn misstrauisch „Wie kommst du hier herein? Und warum spüre ich die Magie des Hauses Black an dir?"

„Was wissen sie über das Amulett was hinter ihnen liegt?"

Lady Black erstarrte.

„Ihr habt es benutzt?"

„Dem ist wohl so. Also?"

„Nun, sie machen eine Zeitreise in die Zeit, in der sie das Beste aus ihrem Leben machen können. An ihrer Kleidung sehe ich, das sie wohl ca. 20 sind?"

„21, warum?"

„Schauen sie in den Spiegel."

Harry befolgte ihren Rat, reinigte den großen Spiegel gegenüber von Ldy Black und erstarrte.

Das durfte ja wohl nicht war sein!

Er sah aus wie ein höchstens 11-Jähriger!

„Welches Jahr haben wir?"

„3. August 1991."

„Danke. Das bedeutet- das bedeutet ich bin 10 Jahre in die Zeit zurückgereist!"

Harry konnte es gar nicht glauben, er war entsetzt.

Doch langsam klärte sich sein Verstand auf und sein Entsetzten wandelte sich in Begeisterung und Freude.

„Ich kann alles verändern!"

Oh wie oft hatte er sich solch eine Chance schon gewünscht!

Er könnte Sirius Tod verhindern, seine Freunde retten, Hogwarts würde nie zerstört werden, Albus würde nie dem Anschlag der Todesser zum Opfer fallen!

„Seid bedächtig! Denn wenn euch das Ministerium in die Hände bekommt seid ihr tot!"

Harry nickte bedächtig. Er dürfte nun wirklich nichts überstürzen. Es würde schreckliche Folgen haben, wenn er diese Chance vermasseln würde.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ganz anderes ein: „Lady Black, wissen sie vielleicht, was mit meinem Ich in dieser Zeit ist? Ist es zu Hause, oder existiere hier nur Ich?"

„Meines Wissens existiert nur ihr! Ihr seid hier gestartet in auf ihrer Reise, also auch hier gelandet."

„Hmm, das heißt ich muss zu den Dursleys, am Besten... ja, so mache ich es!

Lady Black, glauben sie mein magischer Kern hat schon genug Energie für eine Gedächtnismodifikation?"

„Schwer zu sagen, bitte sprechen sie den Zauber „Magica meum indicare""

Harry sprach den Zauber und es erschien eine Lichtgestalt vor ihm die aussah wie er selbst, nur war sie aus Diamant.

„Wow! Angeblich hatte nur Merlin selbst in diesem Alter schon solch eine Energie!"

„Was bedeutet der Diamant?"

„Diamanten sind die besten Magiespeicher auf unserem Planeten.

Der Spruch den sie gerade benutzt haben, zeigt die Magie in ihnen an. Könnte ein Muggel den Spruch verwenden, würde er seinen Körper aus dem Material des Horns eines Zweihorns sehen, das einzige Material das weder direkt von Magie beeinflusst werden kann, noch von ihr durchflossen wird.

Ein unterdurchschnittlicher Zauberer sieht einen Bergkristall oder Ähnliches, ein überdurchschnittlicher sieht sich selbst in Opal, was ein eher kleinerer Magiespeicher ist.

Sehr mächtige Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore illusionieren sich in Rubin herbei.

Und da du dich in Diamant siehst, scheinst du wohl... besonders zu sein.

„Hmmmm. Vielen Dank. Heißt das es funktioniert?"

„Natürlich! Gestattet mir eine Frage, was habt ihr schon gezaubert, ich meine mit 11 Jahren?"

„Eigentlich nur aus Versehen eine Glasscheibe vor dem Gehege einer Boa Constrictior weg, damit mein Cousin durchfällt..."

„Das erklärt einiges... Wissen sie, ich glaube Zauberer mit Diamantenem Kern kommen zu Stande, indem ein rubiner Kern durch emotionelle Überladung bereits vor dem Kontakt mit einem Zauberstab geöffnet wird und sich so trainiert."

„Interessante Theorie. Bitte warten sie kurz, ich muss meinen Verwandten klar machen, dass ich diese Ferien nicht gestört werde."

Es machte einmal ´Plopp´ und Harry stand in Surrey, vor der Küchentür des Ligusterwegs Nummer vier. Er schaute auf die Uh über dem Eingang.

„Perfekt", murmelte er. Es war 18 Uhr, das bedeutete das Vernon schon von der Arbeit zurück war und die ganze Familie am Küchentisch saß und zu Abend speiste.

Durch die Tür drangen Sprechgeräusche zu ihm durch.

„...möchte wissen wo sich dieses nichtsnutzige Balg wieder aufhält, na warte, das wird Ärger geben..."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse und trat ein.

„Wo warst du? Und warum bist du so komisch angezogen? Los, geh ins Bad und wasch dich erstm-

„Halts Maul Petunia!" unterbrach Harry seine Tante rüde. Die Dursleys starrten ich an und Vernons Kopf nahm einen immer tiefer werdenden Rotton an.

„ So leid es mir auch tut, aber leider kann ich nicht bleiben," sagte Harry spöttisch. „Obliviate! Ihr glaubt ich hätte eine schwere Lungenentzündung und würde in einer Klinik am Rande der Stadt liegen.

Entlassen werde ich am 1. September und gehe von dort sofort in eine Schule für Zauberer. Ihr habt es nicht verhindern können."

Mit diesen Worten apparierte Harry aus dem Ligusterweg Nr. 4.


	3. Chapter 3 Train from the beginning Harry

Chapter 3 - Train from the beginning, lil Harry!

Mit einem leisen Plopp´ erschien Harry in der Eingangshalle des Grimauldplatzes.

„Ihr seid schon wieder da, my Lord?", begrüßte ihn das Portrait von Sirius Mutter.

„Ja, ich habe ihnen eben schnell den Vergessenszauber angehängt und bin weg. Ich hatte keine Lust auf ein lange Konfrontation. Ich habe noch einiges vorzubereiten.

Wärt ihr so nett mir zu gestatten ein paar Änderungen an ihrem Haus durchzuführen?"

Sie verschwand ein paar Sekunden aus ihrem Portrait.

„Ich habe das Haus in den Urzustand versetzt. Sie haben jetzt ca. 5 Stunden Zeit Änderungen vorzunehmen. Ich bin schon gespannt."

„Oh, keine Angst, sie werden nicht zu radikal sein." Verabschiedete sich Harry und verschwand erstmal im Keller. Er wollte sich von unten nach oben durcharbeiten.

Wieder einmal war er froh, dass er seinen Zauberstab so verändert hatte, dass die Magie daraus perfekt gebündelt wurde und so keine individuelle Restmagie vorhanden blieb, wodurch das Ministerium seine Magie nicht mehr aufspüren konnte. Er hätte natürlich auch stablos zaubern können, aber das wollte er erst wieder trainieren, da er wusste, dass sein magischer Kern noch sehr untrainiert war und er danach ziemlich erschöpft sein würde.

So nahm er sich zuerst mal den Kellerflur vor. Er säuberte ihn von Dreck und Spinnweben und entzündete die Fackeln an den Wänden.

Der Gang war aus solidem Stein gemauert allerdings einfach nur schwarz und kalt.

Kurz entschlossen wandelte Harry die Farbe in einen hellen Ockerton um, ähnlich den Wänden in Hogwarts, was den Keller gleich viel wärmer erscheinen ließ. Dann wandte er sich dem Raum am Ende des Ganges zu, von dem er wusste, dass es einmal ein Folterkeller gewesen war. In seiner Zeit damals hatte der Orden schon all die „Werkzeuge" daraus verschwinden lassen. Diesen Raum säuberte Harry nur und versiegelte den Zugang, da er nicht wollte, dass der Orden ihn fand, denn Harry würde später noch Verwendung dafür haben, dessen war er sich sicher.

Als nächstes war der Vorratsraum dran. Allerdings war es kein normaler Vorratsraum, sondern einer für Zaubertrankzutaten. Hier erneuerte Harry bloß die Stasisfelder, damit die Zutaten frisch blieben, denn er wusste, er würde sie brauchen.

Das größte Stüch Arbeit war, die Verliese im Keller zu einem Raum zusammenzufassen und einzurichten.

Für die Wand wählte er Nut- und Federbretter (das sind diese Bretter, die man zusammenstecken kann) und hängte sich zuerst mal ein paar Poster von der Muggelband „Red Hot Chili Peppers" auf. Die hatte er letztens erst live in Hamburg gesehen, wobei „letztens" in zehn Jahren war.

Als nächstes schuf er sich eine kleine Bar in der Ecke, wo er gleich ein paar Getränke aus dem Vorratskeller (nein, nicht dem mit den Zaubertrankzutaten) reinstellte, die eindeutig nicht für 11-Jährige gemacht worden waren.

Dann war die restliche Einrichtung dran. Unter den wachsamen Augen von Anthony Kiedis, der ihn aus seinem Postr heraus beobachtete, beschwor Harry Hanteln, ein Ergometer, eine Hantelbank, ein Laufband, legte den Boden mit Matten aus, und und und...

Am Ende hatte er einen voll ausgestatteten Trainingsraum mit Muggelgeräten geschaffen, welchen er nun durch eine gezauberte Verbindungstür mit dem Hobbykeller der Blacks verband, der leer stand. In diesem richtete er sich einen Duellraum erster Klasse ein, mit Schutzzaubern, die er selbst zur Perfektion getrieben hatte und Dummys, die nichts so schnell umhauen würde (außer ihm ;)

Die Kampfplattform konnte ausgewechselt werden, d.h. man musste nur fest an z.B. einen Hindernisparcour denken und man hätte einen zum duellieren. Dies alles schaffte er allerdings nur mithilfe der Magie, die er dem Haus über den Siegelring abzapfte, denn sein eigener Kern wäre noch zu klein. Allerdings konnte er die Hausmagie leider auch nur auf das Haus verwenden, da aus dem Kreislauf nichts verloren gehen dürfte, sonst würde das Haus bald nicht mehr stehen. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ging er nun ins nächste Stockwerk und säubere ersteinmal nur alles. Dann ordnete er die dunklen Artefakte der Blacks und verschloss sie in einem versiegelten Raum. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass das Haus in dieser Zeit lange nicht so schlimm aussah, wie als der Orden eingezogen war. Schulterzuckend machte er sich an die Arbeit und richtete sich ein Zaubertranklabor mit Blick auf den Garten ein. Das hatte außerdem den Vorteil, dass er schnell an frische Zutaten käme, die er zum Brauen brauchen würde.

Im Wohnzimmer änderte er die Farben einfach um in Rot und Gold, egal wie Lady Black auch protestierte.

Das oberste Stockwerk ließ er, wie es war, er räumte bloß seine Sachen in Sirius Raum und richtete einen Raum ein, wo Remus bei seinen Verwandlungen einmal sein würde.

Todmüde ließ er sich dann in sein Bett fallen

R&R plz


	4. Chapter 4

3Chapter 4 – Training And The Family

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry gut ausgeschlafen aus. Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen eine Nacht ohne Albträume verbracht und fühlte sich frisch wie noch nie. Wie schon am vorigen Tag füllte ihn die Begeisterung der neuen Chance und er sprang von der Vorfreude getrieben in seine Sportklamotten.

Ausgelassen pfeifend ging der junge Potter die Treppe aus dem ersten Stock hinunter und wünschte Sirius Mutter einen guten Morgen. Als er die Türklinke berührte stockte er.

Wieso konnte er die Tür nicht öffnen?

Das war doch nicht möglich!

Leicht nervös fragte er Sirius Mutter: „Ähm, Lady Black, könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, warum ich die Tür nicht öffnen kann?"

Überrascht sah sie ihn an und schlug sich ganz untypisch für sie mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Das ich das vergessen habe!" Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Du musst in dieser Zeit noch einmal zu Gringotts und dich als Lord Black legitimieren lassen. Gestern konntest du bloß die Hausmagie verwenden, weil ich es in den Urzustand versetzt habe und es so nur an den Siegelring gekeyt war. Wenn ich mich nicht irre bist du auch ein Potter?" „Ja, bin ich" „Ich denke dann müssen sie die Prozedur auch mit dem Pottererbe durchführen."

„Vielen Dank. Ich apparier dann mal. Bis später!"

Er verschwand und tauchte vor der Haustür wieder auf. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er auch noch einen Fidelius-Zauber über das Haus legen müsste, da der ja noch nicht existierte. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, das so schnell wie möglich zu machen und ging erstmal gemütlich in den nahe gelegenen Park. Dort streckte er sich und machte ein paar Dehn- und Aufwärmübungen, bevor er losjoggte.

Kopfschüttelnd bemerkte er, dass es noch ein langer Weg werden würde, bis er wieder bei seiner alten Kondition angelangt wäre und die Ernährung der Dursleys hatte da auch nicht gerade geholfen. Während er durch den Park joggte, betrachtete er sich den Park etwas genauer. Er war sich sicher, dass hier wenigstens ein paar Zauberer unterwegs waren, denn die Blacks lebten absolut nicht in einer magiefreien Gegend, eher im Gegenteil. Allerdings sah Harry nur ein oder zwei Zauberer, die er aber auch nur daran erkannte, dass ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe leicht aus den Hosentaschen hervorschauten, denn die Magier in der Gegend schienen sehr gut angepasst an die Muggelwelt zu sein. Keuchend blieb Harry nach der zweiten Runde durch den Park stehen und strich sich die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn.

Ja, er war ganz eindeutig nicht in Form.

Er lief noch zwei Runden, bei denen ihm nichts Besonderes auffiel und kehrte dann in den Grimauldplatz zurück.

Nachdem er sich in dem Bad, das ein Duplikat des Vertrauensschülerbads in Hogwarts war, allerdings waren hier die Wasserhähne aus Gold und nicht aus Blei,

geduscht hatte, trat er erfrischt vor seinen Kleiderschrank und bemerkte, dass er keinen hatte.

Dass hatte er total vergessen.

Er hatte sich heute Morgen die Sportklamotten heraufbeschworen und gestern einfach seine alte Robe geschrumpft. Kopfschüttelnd ging er in den anderen Teil des Raumes, in den er die meisten von Sirius alten Sachen gestellt hatte und suchte sich eine Robe von ihm aus, allerdings nur eine schlichte schwarze, denn er wollte um keinen Preis Aufsehen erregen. Also nahm James Potters Sohn seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und veränderte die Haare auf seinem Kopf, die er von vorher genanntem geerbt hatte, sodass sie sich glätteten und ließ sie wachsen bis sie ca. 30cm lang waren und ihm ins Gesicht fielen.

Seine Narbe wurde mit einem einfachen Illusionszauber ausradiert und seine auffälligen grünen Augen erschienen plötzlich braun.

Zufrieden mit seiner neuen Erscheinung drehte sich Harry ein letztes Mal vor dem Spiegel, bevor er in die Winkelgasse verschwand.

In den alten und ehrwürdigen Hallen von Gringotts herrschte nicht viel Betrieb.

Es war Vormittag und die Schulbriefe von Hogwarts waren noch nicht abgeschickt worden, so standen nur ein paar Leute in der Vorhalle, als die Tür aufflog und eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung, die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war eintrat.

Das Gesicht der Person wurde durch einen unnatürlichen Schatten verdeckt und die Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt, als der Mann einen Kobold am Schalter ansprach:

„Ich will mit ihrem Direktor sprechen." Der Kobold, der die Hand über dem Alarmzauber hielt, sah ihn misstrauisch an und fragte in welcher Angelegenheit er ihn sprechen wolle.

Die Gestalt beugte sich vor und sprach leise: „Melden sie ihm einfach, dass Lord Black sein Erbe anzutreten wünscht.", während sie eine Hand mit einem Siegelring auf dem Tisch platzierte.

Der Kobold sprang erstaunt zurück, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und sagte:

Natürlich, mein Lord, kommen sie bitte mit."

Der Kobold führte ihn durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen direkt vor ein Duplikat der Flügeltür der Vorhalle und klopfte dreimal, bevor sie eingelassen wurden.

„Lord Black wünscht sie zu sprechen, Direktor"

Der Kobold hinter dem Schreibtisch sah auf und nickte dem anderen zu.

„Sie können dann gehen, Grenar."

Der andere Kobold verschwand und Mr. Rolar, wie der Gringotts-Direktor hieß, bot Harry einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an, wobei Thron vielleicht besser passte, denn das Büro sah aus wie ein Konferenzraum für Könige aus dem 18. Jahrhundert und überall blitze das Gold.

„Sie wünschen, Lord Black?" riss ihn der Kobold aus seinen Gedanken.

„Zuerst einmal", meinte Harry und legte den Umhang ab und entfernte die Illusionszauber, die ihn so groß gemacht hatten sowie den Stimmverzerrungszauber und den Schattenzauber.

Der Kobold stutzte: „Mit wem habe ich denn nun das Vergnügen?"

„Nun", meinte Harry gelassen, „vor ihnen sitzt Harry Potter, Lord Potter und Black, und Erbe Gryffindors."

Das brachte den Kobold noch mehr Verwirrung.

„Ich bin hier, um mich emanzipieren zu lassen und mein Erbe anzunehmen.",

wurde Rolar abrupt aus seinen Überlegungen geholt und sein Verstand schaltete sofort auf das Geschäftliche um.

„Und wie stellen sie sich das vor? Sie sind meines Wissens noch nicht volljährig, noch ohne Vormund."

„Ich möchte die alte Zeremonie durchführen, d.h. den Geistesalter-Zauber verwenden. Und wie kommen sie darauf ich hätte einen Vormund? Meines Wissens sitzt Sirius Black noch in Askaban, wodurch ich als sein Patenkind seinen Titel annehmen kann!"

„Ich rede von der Vormundschaft, die Professor Dumbledore über sie hat, er legte dieses Dokument mit den Unterschriften ihrer Eltern vor und wir haben sie ihm übertragen."

Rolar holte ein Papier aus seinem Schreibtisch und händigte es Harry aus. Der kochte derweil. Wie konnte Dumbledore es wagen diese Unterschriften zu fälschen?

Doch als er auf das Pergament blickte, lächelte er. Es war wohl doch nur ein Missverständnis.

„Allerdings steht hier, das Dumbledore mein Vormund wäre..."

„Sehen sie!" „Allerdings nur im Falle des Ablebens von Sirius Black, der meines Erachtens noch nicht tot ist!"

Der Kobold schaute sich das Pergament erstaunt noch mal an.

Tatsächlich, der Junge hatte recht.

„Ok, aber ich warn sie! Sie wissen, das der Geistesalter-Zauber falsch ausgeführt zu schweren Schäden führen kann. Möchten sie wirklich, dass ich den Spezialisten rufen lasse?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich weiß, dass der Zauber fehlschlagen kann, wenn ein Zauberer ihn ausführt. Also wären Sie so freundlich?"

„Sie – sie erlauben mir den Zauber an ihnen auszuführen? Natürlich mache ich es, vielen Dank für ihr Vertrauen!" Der Kobold schien wirklich überrascht, der letzte Zauberer, der einem Kobold erlaubt hatte, einen Zauber an ihm auszuführen, hatte im 19 Jahrhundert gelebt.

„Soll ich vielleicht ihre Augen gleich mit korrigieren?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf Harrys Brille.

„Das wäre sehr nett, danke!"

Der Kobold schnipste einmal mit den Fingern und begann eine kurze Inkantation auf Gobbeldigock. Harry spürte einen kurzen Schmerz in seinen Augen und konnte plötzlich besser sehen als je zuvor. Mit einem Handwink ließ er die Brille, die er vorher schon abgelegt hatte, verschwinden. Fragend sah er den Kobold an, als dieser aufkeuchte. Er blickte auf einen Punkt über Harry. Dieser sah jetzt auch nach oben und sah über sich die Zahl 29 schweben. Soviel zu Problemen bei der Emanzipation.

„Ich werde die Unterlagen sofort an das Ministerium schicken, Mister Potter, sie bekommen eine Benachrichtigung von uns, wenn die Sache durch ist.

Nun zu ihrem Erbe."

Er ging auf einen Schrank in der Ecke des Büros zu, von dem Harry sicher war, dass er vorher noch nicht dort stand.

Rolar holte zwei Schachteln aus dem Schrank, stutze, griff sich noch eine dritte und kam zu Harry zurück.

„In diesem Schrank werden die Siegelringe der Lords aufbewahrt, einstmals 14, nun nachdem die Erben der Familien Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw verschwunden und der Erbe Slytherins aus dem Rat geworfen wurde nur noch 10, da der Erbe Gryffindors bis jetzt verschwunden war. Übrigens haben sie jetzt vier Sitze im Rat der Lords, denn der Sitz der Familie Slytherin wurde durch ein altes Gesetz an sie übertragen.

Hier sind ihre Ringe. Ich rate ihnen sie zu Hause anzulegen, denn die Prozedur könnte schmerzhaft werden.

„Wem sagen sie das" sagte Harry und dachte schaudernd zurück an den Tag, an dem er damals den Siegelring der Blacks angezogen hatte.

In dem Augenblick kam ein Kobold, Griphook hieß er, wenn Harry sich recht erinnerte hieneingestürmt. „Einbruch!", kreischte er, „Einbruch in Verließ 713"

Harry versteckte sein Grinsen und verabschiedete sich von Rolar, bevor er nach Hause apparierte.


End file.
